2017 5th Anniversary Event
|image = five year birthday.png |subtitle = 'April 20, 2017 - April 24, 2017' }} Introduction The is a new special event that ran from April 20, 2017 to April 24, 2017. Dear Queens and Kings! Can you believe that Forge of Empires is celebrating its 5th anniversary this year? We went through many ups and downs and achieved numerous milestones since 2012. We would like to thank you for playing Forge of Empires and for supporting us during the last five years. We'd also like to extend our special thanks to all of the regular forum members who constantly provide us with feedback, as well as supporters and moderators, who helped make the community what it is today. To celebrate our 5th birthday, Madame Fortuna, who made her first appearance during Forge of Empires's 1st anniversary, returns. She'll take you on a short sentimental ride through the history of Forge of Empires. At the end of her small questline, you will be rewarded with new, more majestic versions of the Queen and the King buildings. They make up a new set with a third building, that will be automatically placed in your inventory soon. Sincerely, Team Forge of Empires and Forge of Empires Wiki Royal Garden Set Configuration There are upgraded versions of The King and The Queen which are obtainable as the final reward for completing Madame Fortuna's quests. The third building will automatically be added to the player's inventory on the 24th. Note: You DO NOT need to possess The King and The Queen in order to receive the King Statue and Queen Statue. The three buildings are: # King Statue (2x2) # Queen Statue (2x2) # Garden Ruins (3x3) Quests The questline is presented by Madame Fortuna, as in the previous birthday event. Quest 1: Madame Fortuna *''Madame Fortuna:'' "Build 2 residential buildings from your era or 3 residential buildings from the previous era" Reward: 1 Medium Forge Point Package Quest 2: Crystal Clear *''Madame Fortuna:'' "Motivate or Polish 15 buildings of other players" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: Motivation Kit Quest 3: Glimpse Into the Far Future *''Madame Fortuna:'' "Scout a province or research a technology" Reward: One Up Kit Quest 4: Timely Resources *''Madame Fortuna:'' "Gather 15 goods" and "In a production building, finish 1-hour production 4 times" Reward: 50% Supply Boost for 8 hours Quest 5: Roads Less Traveled *''Madame Fortuna:'' "Build 15 roads from any era" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 6: A Place for Friends *''Madame Fortuna:'' "Visit 5 Taverns" and "Collect 150 Tavern Silver" Reward: Mass Motivation Kit Quest 7: A Quest For More *''Madame Fortuna:'' "In a production building, finish 4-hour productions 4 times" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 50% Coin Boost for 8 hours Quest 8: History Lessons *''Madame Fortuna:'' "Acquire 2 sectors without fighting" and "Write 2 friendly in-game messages to other players" Reward: 10% Defender Boost for 8 hours Quest 9: Great Buildings to Come *''Madame Fortuna:'' "Contribute 25 Forge Points to Great Buildings or research a technology" Reward: Store Building Quest 10: Final Vision *''Madame Fortuna:'' "Recruit 2 units from your current era or 3 from the previous era" and "Gain control over a province or plunder 3 buildings" Reward: Renovation Kit Over All Quest: *''Ragu Silvertongue:'' "Finish all the quests of the 5th Anniversary event" Reward: King Statue and Queen Statue New Buildings Other Events Category:Events Category:Special Events Category:5th Birthday Event